Whatever You Want Fox
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Megumi gets sick and Sanosuke stays back from the trip with her to take care of her. Oneshot SanosukexMegumi


**I DO NOT Own Rurouni Kenshin and it sucks!**

"Hey Kenshin! I've got reservations for that new fancy hotsprings that opened up!" Kaoru said running up to the redheaded rurouni. Kenshin turned his attention from the laundry to Kaoru.

"Thats wonderful Miss Kaoru, that it is" He replied

"I think that I'm going to take myself, you, Sanosuke, and Megumi!"

"What about Yahiko?"

"Oh hes staying with Tae and Tsubame"

"Ah, I see. So when are you going to tell Sano and Miss Megumi?"

"Well I was going to tell them after I told you because we have to pack, we're leaving tomorrow"

"Then you should go and find them, that you should"

"Okay, Bye Kenshin!" She said running off and out the gates

* * *

"Miss Megumi!" Kaoru shouted running into the clinic. She was panting heavily from running so hard and was now standing in the doorway. Megumi dropped the bandages she was using to rebandage Sanosuke's hand and turned her attention to Kaoru, glaring at her" 

"Oh Sano your here too, good"

"What is it Missy?"

"I came here to tell you that I've made reservations for that new hotspring that opened up and your invited whether you like it or not!"

"I have patients to tend to" Megumi said resuming to bandaging Sanosuke's hand

"Don't worry Miss Megumi, I had Dr. Gensai take care of all that"

"I'll go if I don't have to go on any trains" Sanosuke said

"Well I guess I'll go, just keep me away from this idiot" Megumi said jabbing a thumb a Sano

"Same goes for me"

"Is Yahiko coming too?" Megumi asked

"He said that he'd rather stay with Tae and Tsubame"

"Oh, Well when are we leaving?" Sano asked

"Tomorrow at noon, so you better start packing!"

"One last thing" Sano continued "How long will we staying there?"

"I think three days!"

"Great three days with foxy here and I'll go insane"

"And I wont?!" Megumi snapped "Your no fun to be around either, your so annoying!"

"Yeah well if you think that I'm so annoying then why're you coming?!" Sano snapped back

"I'll be leaving now" Kaoru said slipping out even though Sano and Megumi were too busy arguing

"I'm only going because Kaoru offered and I need a break!"

"Well dont plan on getting any peace if I'm there! Because I'm so annoying!" Sano mocked

"Would you act your age for onc-!" Megumi was cut off at a sudden knock at the door. She walked to the door, Sanosuke following and opened it. A young woman stood there.

"I don't mean to rude or anything, but could you all please try to keep it down? I can hear you all shouting from my house" She asked

"Oh I'm sorry about that, it's some people can be idiots" Megumi said glancing back at Sanosuke

"Hey! Who're you callin an idiot?!"

"You! And stop yelling I'm getting a headache"

"Hmph"

"I'm sorry we'll keep it down" She said facing the woman again

"Thank you" She replied bowing and turning to head back to her house

Megumi shut the door after the woman left. She leaned against it closing her eyes and sighing, while rubbing her temples with her index finger and thumb. She looked up and saw that Sanosuke was staring at her, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked "You look worn out"

"My head just hurts, I'm fine"

"Do you have any medican to take care of that?"

"In the bathroom cabnit"

"Alright I'll be back" He said taking off towards the bathroom

Megumi sat down in a nearby chair still rubbing her temples. Sanosuke spotted a bottle of medican in the bathroom cabnit and got Megumi a glass of water. He went back to Megumi who was now sitting and handed her the medican and water. "Here" She accepted the water and medican, after downing the medican she took a sip of water to wash down the taste and handed Sanosuke the cup.

"You can stay over tonight, I have an extra room" Megumi said still looking down

"Okay, but you look like you need some rest"

"I'ts alright I'm fine" She said standing up, her legs started shaking and she immidiatly fell back down in the chair

"Whoa Megumi, I don't think you should go to the hotsprings tomorrow"

"I think your right, tell Kaoru and Sir Ken that I wont be going, would you?"

"Sure I'll stay back too with you being sick and all"

"You don't need to I'll be fine"

"Your _not _fine and I'm stayin with you, I'll tell the Missy to find some other people to go"

"Yeah sure" Megumi said yawning "I'm going to sleep for a while" She said curling up in the chair

* * *

"Hey Missy!" Sano said walking into the Kamiya dojo where Kaoru was practicing 

"Yes Sano?"

"Megumi can't make the trip today, she started feeling bad sometime after you left and I'll be staying back to make sure she'll be alright"

"Are you sure Sanosuke"

"Yeah take Yahiko and Tsubame or someone, I have to get back to the clinic, tell Kenshin" He said turning, lifting a hand and walking out of the dojo

* * *

"Megumi, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Gensai asked 

"Sanosuke should be here soon" She replied

"Okay well Ayame, Suzume, and I are off" He said picking up his luggage

"Have a nice time on your trip"

Gensai gave her a smile and headed out her bedroom door. He walked to the livingroom and called for Ayame and Suzume. They came running up to him and followed him out the door and to the gate where Sanosuke was coming through.

"Ah Sano, I left a list of things that you can do for Megumi to get rid of her cold"

"Thanks Doc, but where are you going?"

"I'm taking a trip to my sister's house"

"Trip! Trip!" Suzume squealed

"So your takin the kids too"

"Yeah, well I best be going, take care of Megumi"

"I will, see ya kids"

"Bye Uncle Sano" Ayame said, then turning around to follow the others

* * *

"Lets see, the list says here that theres some soup in the kitchen already made" Sanosuke mumbled to himself. He took the list and headed into the kitchen. Sanosuke made some tea, sat it and a bowl of soup on a tray and carried it to Megumi's bedroom. "Hey fox! You awake?"

"Yeah come in" She replied. Sanosuke slid open the shoji with his foot and closed it behind him as he entered. He walked over to Megumi's futon and handed her the tray, She accepted it and gave him a confused face as if saying 'You didn't make this did you?' He noticed what she meant by the face and answered

"Don't worry I didn't make it, I think Gensai did"

"Okay thanks"

"Wow thats a first" He said grinning

"Yeah well don't look forward to hearing it often"

"Ya know I kinda like it when your sick, your not as argumentive"

"Wow thats a big word you used there rooster"

"I'm not as stupid as you think"

"Well it's kind of hard to tell when your being stupid or just being yourself"

"Ouch foxy that hurt" He said lifting his hand over his heart

She smirked at him and then resumed eating "I've been wondering" She started

"Yeah?"

"Well how come you didn't go with the others to the hotsprings? I mean why'd you stay here with me?"

"It probably would've been boring, with no one to bicker or tease with, ya know. So I thought I'd stay here to make sure you get better"

"Hmm so is that all you see me as?" She asked "Someone to tease when your bored?"

"Megumi, wait I didn't mean it that way! What I meant was that I stayed because I was sorried about you. Even if you would have been sick and decided not to come I would have stayed. I like being with you Megumi, ya gotta be blind if you can't see that. Why do ya think I always follow you around huh? And then I go out and break my hand on purpose so that I have an excuse to come and see you"

"What are you trying to say Sanosuke?" She asked sitting the ttray to the side

Sanosuke sighed and slipped a hand behind Megumi's neck, his other hand planted firmly on the tatami floor beneath him. He leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips. Megumi, shocked out of her life wanted to shove, punch, do _something_ to Sanosuke right now! found that she couldn't, she had figured out her feelings for him far long ago and she wasn't going to let her chance of showing him her feelings go to waste so she kissed him right back. Sanosuke put a little force into the kiss and pushed Megumi backwards on her back. He moved his hand from her neck, entangling it in her hair which was spread acroos the floor, his other hand laid atop her left hand lightly as he moved atop of her. Sanosuke broke the kiss and looked down at her, a smile gracing his lips asked "Does that answer your question?"

"Well if what I'm thinking is true, then yes"

"And what are you thinking fox?"

"I love you? Rooster"

"Did those words just come out of your mouth?" He asked grinning bigger now

"You never change do you?"

"He smirked and kissed her again, but Megumi had other plans in mind. She pushed him back and he gave her a confused look. She grinned and asked "Don't I get a turn, it seems only fair?"

"Whatever you want fox"

_Owari_


End file.
